1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a top cover structure, and more particularly, to a light-guiding cover structure using a plurality of embedded optical fiber cables.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor fabricating process, some small particles and defects are unavoidable. As the size of devices shrinks and the integration of circuits increases gradually, those small particles or defects affect the property of the integrated circuits more seriously.
For improving the reliability of semiconductor devices, a plurality of tests is performed continuously to find the root cause of the defects or particles. Then, process parameters can be tuned correspondingly to reduce a presence of defects or particles so as to improve the yield and reliability of the semiconductor fabricating process.